warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Cats of the Street
Cats of the Street (de: Katzen der Straße) ist eine Geschichte, die von TodesKralle, Finsterflocke und Onyxkralle geschrieben wird. Gruppen Shadow (by Death) <- !!! ACHTUNG !!! Es ist zu empfehlen sich die Charas anzusehen! Anführer/in: Gallow, Kater mit blutroten Fellkenzeichnung, Smaragd-grüne Augen, roter Galgen auf der Brust, Smaragd-grüne Augen Stellvertreter/in: / Kampffähige Katzen: Blood (by Death): schwarze Kätzin die immer aus dem linken Mundwinkel blutet, mit orang-roten Augen Stripe: schwarze Kätzin mit smaragdfarbene Augen, orangefarbenen getigert Water: blau-grauer Kater, blind, hört alles und macht sich anhand der Geräusche ein Bild der Umgebung Shadow (by Death): Schwarzer Kater mit grauen Augen Kampfunfäige Katzen: Sea (by Death) : junge Kätzin, graues Fell mit mit rötlichem Muster im Gesicht und an einigen Stellen Black (by Death): junger Kater mit schwarzen Fell und sehr dunklen Augen und gelber Tigermusterung Dark Anführerin : Snow - Kätzin mit weißen Fell , schwarzen Pfoten , schwarzer Schnauze , grauen Krallen und eisblauen Augen Stellvertreter : Fleck - Kater mit braunweiß gefleckten Fell Heilende Katze : Blue - Kater mit blaugrauen Fell und weißen Flecken Kämpfer Star - Kätzin mit grausandfarbenden Fell Mentorin von Heart Apfel - Kater mit goldbraunen Fell und einer roten Pfote Wolf - Kätzin mit silbernen langen Fell Auszubildene Heart - Kätzin mit flauschigen Fell Mütter Lion - Kätzin mit braunen Fell Alte Winter - alter Kater mit weißgrauen Fell Night's Gang Anführerin: Night - Schwarze Kätzin mit roter Schwanzspitze und giftgrünen Augen Stellvertreter: Ash - dunkelgrauer Kater mit blauen Augen Krieger: Asura - schwarzer Kater mit grauen Streifen und orangenen Augen MoonMoon - hellgraue Kätzin mit blauen Augen Dog - brauner Kater mit schwarzem Rücken und braunen Augen Bat - Schwarz-braune Kätzin mit gelben Augen Falcon - silbergrauer Kater mit blauen Augen Auszubildende: Fire - rot getigerter Kater mit grünen Augen Shade Cats of the Street Shadow Ich wachte in meinem Bau auf, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages fielen auf mein Gesicht. Ich heiße Stripe und lebte in einer Streunergruppe, Shadow. Die anderen schliefen noch. Unsere Anführerin Gallow hat hat meinem kleineren Bruder Black versprochen, das er bald ein kampffähiges Mitglied wird. Ich war die Mentorin der beiden Jungen in unserer Gruppe, weil niemand ausser mir mit jungen Katzen klar kam. Ich stand auf, streckte mich und verließ meine kleine Höhle. Bei uns hatte jeder seinen eigenen Bau damit wir uns zu zweit ungestört unterhalten können. Ich trottete auf den Wald zu, denn bei uns jagde jeder für sich selbst und es gab nur eine Regel : '' Du kannst tun und lassen was du willst, solange du niemanden unberechtigt verletzt.'' Ich schnupperte an den Büschen und Kräutern, es gab nämlich einige Hauskätzchen die meinten, sie könnten hier einach so jagen gehen. Ich hasste Hauskätzchen und ich hasste auch Sea. Sea war das andere Junge und es war nicht nur dämlich sondern hielt sich für toll. Ständig machte sie meinen kleinen Bruder an. Ein Geräusch ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken hochschrecken, doch ich roch einfach weiter an den Kräutern und hörte erneut das Rascheln von Blättern. Eine rote Pfote blitzte auf, ich stürtzte mich auf den Schemen im Gebüsch. Ein kleiner roter Kater jaulte auf:" Lass mich los, bitte!", das Junge quitschte entsetzt auf " Bitte töte mich nicht! Bitte töte mich nicht!" " Klappe! Du weckst doch noch den Rest der Streuner!", das kleine Kätzchen schwieg, das einzige was es tat war zittern. Ich packte es am Nacken und brachte es auf unser Teretorium. " Na Stripe, warst Du wieder arme unschuldige Katzen jagen?" , das ist Blood, wir machen uns immer wieder einen Spaß daraus, kleine und dumme Hauskätzchen zu verängstigen. Blood streckte sich. " Blood, ich weiß nicht was du jetzt machst, aber ich geh das Kätzchen in den Fluss werfen und dann geh ich jagen. Magst du mit?" Sie nickte und lief neben mir her. Ich gab ihr das nervige Fellknäuel und verschwand in dem Schatten der Bäume und Büsche. Dark Ich streckte mich gerade vor meinen Bau , und dachte mir das hoffentlich keine fremden Katzen diesmal im Dark Territorium sind . ,,Hey Snow kommst du heute mal raus zum jagen ?´´ Ich schaute zu Wolf ihr langes silbernes Fell glänzte im Sonnenlicht und ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen strahlten eine seltsame wärme aus , die ich nur selten in den Augen von Katzen gesehen habe . ,,Na los antworte Snow ´´ , ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sagte dann :,, Na gut wenn du dann ruhig bist .´´ Sie fing an wie ein Junges im Kreis zu hüpfen , ich sprang zu ihr und sagte dan noch schnell : ,, Aber ich muss noch Fleck bescheid sagen das er so lange ich weg bin , hier das Kommando hat .´´ ,,Das brauchst du nicht mehr Snow .´´ Ich drehte mich um und sah Fleck , ich nickte ihn zu und ging mit Wolf in den Wald um zu jagen .´´ Kategorie:Geschichten